


Ironwing Otp Questions

by 16lena246



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ironwing - Freeform, Marriage, OTP Feels, OTP Questions, Prompt Fill, Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16lena246/pseuds/16lena246
Summary: 100 otp questions for Ironwing answered. I promise you it's super cute so just read ittttt!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different but just a filler until I finish the next chapter on my last work. Hope you enjoy.

**1\. Who loves flower crowns more?**

Colleen does, she wore a white one on their wedding day and didn't want to take it off later.

**2\. Who is the one who likes to cuddle?**

They both do but Colleen likes it a lot more when Danny returns from a work trip after not having seen him for a while. Or sometimes, she calls him from the study for his 'help' and when he arrives, reveals that she just wanted company. How could Danny resist that?

**3\. Who has awful taste in music?**

    Neither. Danny's music is unexpected and he plays it really loud in the dojo but at home he uses earphones not to wake the baby from sleeping. And Colleen approves of it and uses his playlist for work-outs.

**4\. Who is the meme lover?**

Oh my god Danny is a sucker for these! He loves to make them sometimes roasting himself. He has a hard time getting people to laugh at them but of course Colleen still does to make him feel better.

**5\. How did their second date go?**

Their second date was them attempting to have a quiet night at the movies and turned out to be full of ass-kicking and saving lives. Nothing new. They don't mind it though; though Danny says he wished they could've worked up a sweat a different way.

**6\. How many children do they want/have?**

One on the way and another a couple years later. Danny disagrees and says they should have 4 but Colleen shut down that idea early on. They have godchildren and Colleen already feels like she's married to a child sometimes.

**7\. Who hides the weapons?**

From the guests? Or the kids? Colleen. From Danny? Colleen. Let's not forget that time he again attempted to show off his prowess with the nunchucks again and ended up with a black eye.

**8\. Who is the better dancer?**

They can both get around really well surprisingly. Especially when they dance together, they have this in-sync connection that is indescribable and authentic. Just another reason why they're perfect for each other.

**9\. Do/Did they have a theme wedding?**

They had a pastel theme outdoor sunset wedding, held on a cliff overlooking the ocean and a flower wall to stick letters in for the married couple. Small and personal with only friends and family but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

**10\. What do their parents think of them dating?**

They both lost their parents in their early childhood. Even though Colleen's dad is still alive, when Danny tried to make an effort to reach out to him for his permission to marry his daughter, he said that he didn't care and theyb since cut off all communication. However, they have stand-in parents, as Jeri treats them like her children as she'svery protective of Danny.

**11\. Are they a super sappy couple?**

Definitely not! Well..actually yes. Yes and no. 

**12\. How did they get together?**

(If you haven't already, watch IF 1.07 for details) It was never really a defined moment where they both agreed but more of the way they adjusted to the natural sense of domestication and their lives intertwined.

**13\. Who asked the other to get married?**

Danny. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552448

**14\. Who does the dishes and who does the laundry?**

Collen usually sits on the counter next folding laundry while Danny stands next to her doing the dishes. And many times they've ended up abandoning the chores and settled for rough counter sex.

**15\. Who is the better carer when the other is sick?**

Danny doesn't mind taking care of his wife and has done it many times before. Plus she's pretty independent. Though Colleen will deny help to her death, she'll eventually give up from exhaustion and his persistence and genuine affection. 

**16\. Who gets up first and makes the coffee?**

Danny is always the first to wake up, even if he went to bed later, just a habit of life in K'un Lun. In their case, it's tea not coffee and he pours them both a cup and takes it to her in bed. Breeakfast in bed? Overrated. Tea in bed? Correct.

**17.** **What quirks do they love about one another?**

Danny's face when trying new food like tofu or coffee is always hilarious to Colleen and she makes sure to take pictures and document all their trips together which Danny finds strange since he's used to travelling. He always asks her why she's taking pictures of everything and she replies "Because they're beautiful". That inspired Danny to do the same which meant he started taking pictures of her ALL the time.

**18\. What do their texts look like?**

Dinner? Yeah. Kind? You choose. Mexican good? Yeah. Cool. They're more of callers than texters if you couldn't tell plus Colleen doesn't like having her lessons interrupted.

**19\. Who wasn't looking for love when they found the other person?**

They both weren't looking for it but were fortunate that it happened. It wasn't exactly a defining moment either but the realization that the other person had such an impact on their life and they felt lost without them.

**20\. When is their anniversary?**

April 10th.

**21\. Are they each other's ride or dies?**

                                           

Always. In sickness and in health right?

**22\. How do they refer to one another when talking to others?**

For Colleen it involves a lot of blushing, shyly tucking hair behind her ear, avoiding eye contact. Danny is all about compliments and bright smiles and constantly retelling how they met.

**23\. Who would get a tattoo of the other's name?**

Not necesarily of each other but they have matching tatoos of their daughter's name.

**24\. Who likes to kiss the other before going to work?**

If he has an early meeting, usually by the time he's ready to leave Colleen's still under the covers snoring so he just presses a light one to her temple and hopes not to wake her up.

**25\. Who sleeps on which side of the bed?**

Colleen on the left near to the window and Danny on the right. 


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. Who has the best table manners?**

They both have pretty good table manners when necessary, but in an informal situation Danny throws all rules out the window. Rocking the chair, chewing with his mouth open..Colleen has given up trying to change him.

**2\. Who is more inclined to be possessive or jealous?**

Colleen is naturally suspicious of anyone who tries to get too close to Danny. She uses the excuse that it's to protect him and Rand Enterprises but he knows better. Especially since the only females she trusts working around him are Joy, Megan and Jeri.

**3\. What do they do when they're bored and together?**

What do you think, wink wink ;)

**4\. How are the holidays spent?**

With the whole squad, even Frank if he's feeling it.

**5\. Thoughts on kids?**

They originally planned for 4, then reality set in and now they're satisfied with 1 for now. Danny being an only child, is desperate for a big family but he leaves the decision up to Colleen if she wants to change her mind in the future.

**6\. What are their morning rituals?**

Danny gets up around 5, works out/tai chi (depends), does the regular daily chores and then then picks out clothes for work. By that time Colleen wakes up, they have breakfast and shower together and then get ready separately for their days.  

**7\. Who would third wheel the fuck out of your otp?**

Claire **DOESN'T-GIVE-A-DAMN** Temple.

**8\. Do they have any sleeping quirks?**

Dann jerks in his sleep alot, which Colleen suspects has to do with flashbacks from K'un Lun but then again, alot of guys do that. It's major enough to wake her out of her sleep, but not to be considered serious.

**9\. Do they have any pets?**

So close to getting a Labrador puppy, so he can grow up alongside Mei.

**10. Who thinks they are not good enough for the others love? and who’s more afraid of loosing the other? Who thinks they keep messing up, only for the other to tell them they don’t need to worry?**

Colleen is in constant fear of being without Danny. Not that she can't survive without him but she they've been though so much and continue to go through so much together that the thought of being apart is frightening. All Danny asks of her is to be herself and tell him how she feelsabout everything so they can maintain a strong and trustworthy marraige. 


End file.
